A Rose's Thorn
by The-Diamond-Rose
Summary: Rose-Mary White is a new trainer fresh out of trainer's school. With the unique ability to understand Pokémon and never able to say no to someone in need Rose-Mary is in for a journey full of laughs and tears. Will this newbie be able to survive the Nuzlocke?
1. Rules

A Platinum Nuzlocke Challenge

Rules:

If a Pokémon faints have to permanently box.

Can only catch first Pokémon on every route.

If the Pokémon is knocked out or flees no second changes.

If the first Pokémon on route is a duplication of any Pokémon currently owned, in a different sate of the evolutionary chain of an owned Pokémon or preciously owned Pokémon that has been killed you're allowed two more changes.

If a shiny appears throw poké balls like there's no tomorrow.

Only allowed to trade to evolve Pokémon or if it's an in game trade.

In the case of a black out/white out if there are Pokémon in the box system I'm allowed to continue the game using them. If there are no Pokémon in the box system then game over.

Healing items are only aloud to be used during battles with Gym Leaders and the Elite Four.

Parlyz heal, burn heal and etc. can be used outside of battle.

No catching/using of legendaries.


	2. The Beginning

The late afternoon sunlight was still warm enough to keep the chill of ocean breeze at bay. While the sun its self was slowly setting, causing the normally cerulean blue water to sparkle a yellowy-orange whilst turning the sky into a magnificent violet colour. The city of Sunnyshore was truly breathe-taking in the afternoon and even more so from the top of lighthouse. I don't think life could get any better than these. Especially after reading the tiny, plastic card that changed my life forever. I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" questioned Suzanne my Gothic like friend. Her grey narrowed in suspense.

"It better not be because you're a trainer now and we are still stuck in school" My other friend Melissa cut in before I could voice my reply. Her electric yellow sparked with irritation but I knew that she was happy for me.

"It says Rose-Mary" I replied as I held up my new trainer card for my friends to see. That's my name. Well not really but that's not important. Ok maybe I should get back on topic. My name (well not really) is Rose-Mary Leanne White, I am 16 years of age with mid back, red curly hair, sky blue eyes and I'm about 5 foot 5 in height with a light build. I like eating chocolate and reading books. I'm also a rookie trainer fresh out of trainer's school. If you're wondering what trainer school is it's exactly what it sounds like. Trainers school is a school for young children from the ages 10 to 16, who are taught the basic of Pokémon training and care as well the as history of wonderful creatures known has Pocket Monsters. Basically the only different between trainer school and normal school is that learn about Pokémon. Myself and my best friend Shyla Dantii (and her witchy older twin sister Merisa) have just finished our 6 years of trainer school and has of tomorrow will be known officially has Pokémon trainers. Merisa and I have completed a basic all-rounder Pokémon trainer course, while Shyla has a course in Pokémon breeding. You see about 13 years ago the official age of trainers had been ten years of age, but because of increasing amount of young child being killed the four major Leagues (Indigo League, Hoenn League, Sinnoh League and Unova League) changed it to 16. Of course this coursed an up roar from the teens that were no longer old enough to be trainers. So the Leagues came up with trainer school. Also has a part of the new age law children from the age 10 where allowed one Pokémon. This Pokémon was for the protection of the said child and wasn't allowed to be used in any official Pokémon battles. That reminds me. Where was...?

_"How exactly is that funny?"_ someone asked. That someone happened to be my Pokémon. His name is Herman and he is a slightly larger than normal Bidoof. One thing you should know about me is that I have daddy issues. Major daddy issues. Your probably wondering why that has anything thing do with having a Bidoof as a starter Pokémon. One of main reasons I choose Herman as my starter was because of my father. He believes that Bidoof and Bibarel are completely and utterly useless. I have done many things to annoy my father, most I regret but getting Herman isn't one of them. Another thing about me that annoys the crap out of my father is that I'm a PokéTalker. And it's all thanks to him. I should probably explain what a PokéTalker is first. A PokéTalker is a human being who has the ability to understand Pokémon speech. Simple. It's works a lot like a gene. You either got it or you don't. The reason being a PokéTalker pisses my father off is that his whole family were PokéTalkers while he wasn't. Being a PokéTalker is great but like everything it has some draw backs.

Don't get me wrong being able to understand Pokémon is brilliant (it also pisses Marisa off just another added peck) but everyone just expects too much of me. Let me explain, some of the most famous Pokémon relate people in the world are PokéTalkers. Some examples Champion Lance of the Indigo League, Cynthia of the Sinnoh league and the most famous of them all Professor Oak. You see my point. Everyone just expects me to do great things, to become someone, but I just want to be me.

"Your right" I answered Herman as I picked him up, "It's not really funny, I just didn't want to explain to Nurse Joy about my, ahh... problem" I laughed.

_"I see"_Herman replied in his posh British accent before taking sit. I returned my attention back to my friends has they greeted their Pokémon.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Patrick a fond a smile upon his face as he scratched his Raticate Eric on the chin. Patrick was a good guy, with a big heart and just a little bit on the nerdy side. I have no idea what he sees in Marisa but I don't blame Shyla for liking him. He had the cute nerdy look going for him, with his light brown curly hair and bubble gum pink eyes hidden behind his leaf green glasses. After Shyla, Patrick was the third oldest in our little groupwith his birthday being in July. After finishing his last year of Pokémon School he plans to get a job as one of Professor Rowan's assistants with Shyla and hopefully one day become Pokémon Professor himself.

_"Yes, yes, yes_ _lots of fun. We went to the beach and then the market place and the..."_Eric replied in his super fast and squeaky voice. Eric was about the same size as pre-evolved form, as well as a lighter colour. He was as sweet and as nice as his trainer. 

"Come here Unit" Cried Mel "You have nuts and bolts all over body" she laughed has she grabbed the fleeing Magnemite. She truly loves that Pokémon. It's not really shocking seeing has it came from her favourite Uncle Volkner. Yes Gym Leader Volkner. Badass Melissa is the niece of the moodiest Gym Leader alive. Don't tell either one of them that I said that. I like breathing. It is actually pretty funny seeing as Mel is the only member of their family who shares Volkner's love for Pokémon battles but is the only one in her family who doesn't have either of the two typical characteristics of their family. While Volkner has bright yellowish blonde hair and dark blue eyes, Mel's hair is black with a reddish tingle and has electric yellow eyes.

_"Ah!"_Unit squealed has Mel pulled a bolt of its metal body _"That really hurts!"_ I know that Magnemite and its evaluation line are genderless but Unit in my opium seems to be a girl. Some examples of this are that it's always bugging Mel to polishes its body, the Phillips head screws on its body are shaped like flowers and that its voice has girlish tone to it. But then again it might just be a girly boy.

"Marx I hope you weren't scaring the seniors in the old folks home again" Suzanne inquired her Gastly. If you didn't personally know Suzanne you would think she was royalty. With her midnight black hair always neat, perfect posture and polite tone dear Suzy seems like the perfect lady. Until you get to know her that is. She also ways spoke her mind and likes to get her hands dirty. This was why she is going to make a great Pokémon Coordinator.

_"Of course not my lady"_Marx replied with his sly smile. If Marx was a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sorting hat would take one look at him before yelling at Slytherin. I honesty doubt there is a Pokémon alive (or died in this case) who was slyer or more cunning then Marx. I swear he can't wait to become a Haunter just so he could cross his fingers behind his back when ever Suzy makes him promise not to do something.

"Pippi be careful" Yelled Shyla as her Piplup danced on the rail of the lighthouse. I wasn't worried about Pippi in this situation for a normally clumsily Pokémon she had perfect balance, I was more worried Shlya would fall off the edge. There were complete opposites. On one hand Pippi carefree, confident, loud and on the other Shyla careful, unconfident, quite. Well you know twhat they say opposites attract.

_"You need to live more"_Pippi laughed as she danced her way out of Shyla's grip. We spent the rest of the afternoon like this. Laughing, taking and playing with our Pokémon just being kids enjoying life. Because as of tomorrow our lives were going to change forever. Shyla and I were no longer going to be here. The idea scares me a lot.

"You guys it's getting late we better be heading back now" Patrick suddenly called out. He was right. The sky was slowly getting darker and the city lights were being turned on.

"Yeah I better get going before mum starts to worry" Melissa said. The others mumbled their replies before recalling their Pokémon and heading towards the elevator.

"You coming Rosie?" asked Shyla. A frown was present on her pretty face. She could tell that I was upset. Which isn't really surprising, seeing as she could always read my mind. You would think we were the twins.

"Yea in a minute, Shy" a cloud high above in the air looked exactly like a rose. It was even a reddish colour because of the setting sun. Most people would found the sight beautiful and while ago so would I. Back then I would have taken a photo and sent it to my aunt. But now I couldn't even stop myself has a tear slid down my cheek.

"You're thinking about your Aunt again aren't you?" I didn't reply. I didn't need to she knew the answer. The sound of retreating footsteps told me that Shyla had left. She knew that I just need to be alone. I was kind of hoping she would stay, crying on someone's shoulder as they held you and told you it was all going to be ok makes the pain ago. Well at least for a while any way. So there I stood at one of the highest points in Sinnoh, at one of the most beautiful times of day crying like child who had grabbed a beautiful rose and had received a nasty surprise, a hand full of thorns. Oh what a rose thorn. I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

Pokémon

After a good hour of mobbing I thought it was time I should be heading home. It wasn't really surprising how a good cry could make you will better. By the time my house was in view Sunnyshore's nightlife was already in full swing. I don't get what was so cool about standing in a crowded room, full of drunks whilst bobbing my head up and down to some sort of techno music. Some people are really strange. Talking about strange people I hope my mother chose to go to bed early to night. No such luck. Before I could grab my house keys out my pocket the front door of the house flew open.

"Where have you been young m..." my mother begun.

"I'm not in the mood mum" I cut a cross "tomorrow is a big day and I want to get some rest and don't worry, I've already had dinner" to say my mum shocked was understatement. I never, and I mean never cut her off mid sentence. It's normally better to let her rage around and then cool off. Throe today I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about" she said matter-of-factly. I froze. Was she going to forbid me from going on my journey? She knew how important being a Pokémon trainer was to me.

"I have a surprise for you" Oh thank Arecus. Wait a surprise! That normally only meant the one thing. Him.

"If it's from him I don't want it" I snapped, has I walked into our living room.

"Well technically it's not from him" Hmmp. Technically my ass.

_"I'm a he, not an it!"_snapped an irritated voice. Oh I couldn't believe it. That idiot of a man had finally done something right in his life.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Probably one of the stupidest things she had every asked me, and trust she has asked me some stupid things.

"Like him" I laughed "I love him!" I yelled as I hugged her around the neck. She laughed.

"His name is Atlas." Maybe my father wasn't such a screw up because there stood, in my living the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. A Turtwig. I couldn't wait to tell the others. 

* * *

Pokémon

Species: Turtwig

Name: Atlas

Gender: Male

Level Five

Gentle Nature

Meet on Route 201

Species: Bidoof

Name: Herman

Gender: Male

Level 3

Calm Nature

Meet at Lake Verity


	3. The Next Day

I was still over the moon the next morning. A Turtwig. Ha, I couldn't wait to see Marisa's face. She was still bragging about her Chimchar Damien, even tho she had obtained him nearly four years ago. I didn't think anything could bring down that day. Boy was I wrong.

"What do you mean you don't like battling!" my voice echoed around my bedroom.

"_I mean exactly what I said miss, I thought you could understand Pokémon my mistake" _Why that little Buziel. I couldn't believe it. My high from the other night was over, completely gone. He didn't like battling. What am I suppose to do with a Pokémon who doesn't like fighting?

"Are you completely sure you don't like battling?" I asked the turtle Pokémon praying to Arceus that he was just pulling my leg.

"_I'm as sure as there are two things that are infinite: The universe and human stupidity" _I started crying. I had received a Pokémon who hates battling and who also just called me stupid twice in a time spend of only one minute. I'm going to need at lot of chocolate to get over this.

Pokémon

"Did he really say that" asked Shyla her voice filled curiosity. She was good at concealing her laughter but she couldn't hide the small smile on her lovely face. At least she had the dignity not to laugh in my face about Atlas. The other were like "wow, cool you have Turtwig" and "I'm so jealous" then after I told them he didn't battle they all start rolling on the floor with laughter. Ok only Mel was rolling on the floor and I guess I had it coming after teasing them about going on my journey. Karma is a bitch.

"It's not funny" I mumbled.

"Oh but it is" came a cold, hard voice from behind me. Oh no why did she have to hear about this. It took a lot of my will not face palm. My fault, again. This is what you get when you organize a get together at your best friend's house and she just happens to also be the little sister to your rival.

"Shove off Merisa" Mel growled. Well at least the others had stopped laughing at me now. Then again at time I would rather have them laughing at me, then Merisa.

"Well seeing as I live here Eon I don't think I will be going anywhere and White are you telling the truth or are you just being an attention whore. Oh wait you're already the biggest attention whore there is." Merisa's words it hard and deep. Had anyone one else called me an attention whore I could have easily just shrugged it off. But Merisa wasn't talking about some Psyduck photos on Pokébook, no she was talking about my secret. My little problem.

"Shyla lives here to" snapped Mel her eyes blazing "and this is her room and I doubt she wants you leaving your bitchiness all over the walls" Mel has an explosive temper something most people would think some with flaming red hair like me would have. It was bad most of time and has gotten her in a lot of trouble but insult or threaten someone she cares about and you're in for hell. Normally she could keep her mouth shut but this was one of the times she let it slip. Shyla was staring at Mel in disbelief. Her face was as pale as a sheet and she looked shit scared. Her mouth was agape, like a silent scream was escaping from in-between her light pink lips. If she was screaming it would be something along the lines of "Why did you drag me into this". Mel was smiling sheepishly. She had just realised the damage her big mouth had just caused.

"Shy do you want us to leave?" Merisa's voice was dead quite almost a whispered but we all heard it. Poor Shyla looked like she was going to pass out. When no answer was given to her question Merisa smiled her sick smile. "I guess you guys are going then" She almost purred. The others were up and out the door in a flash. Give them raging Gyarados any day and no problem but a pissed off Merisa will have them running home with their tails in between their legs. Me. I'm not that easy to scar.

"You know what Merisa? Why don't go back to Mr Gene's house and get back in bed? We all know that's how you got your good grades" I spat out. This was of course a load of crap. Merisa was brilliant at everything she did. A real Mary-Sue. Her being a teacher's pet shouldn't be really surprising. Now add in the fact that all the students at Sunnyshore Pokémon Academy, where terrified of her and despised her greatly, you were sure to get some nasty rumours. And this happened to be the worst rumour ever said about Merisa or anyone else. You see Merisa was always staying after school late to help the teachers clean up and shit. Not because she wanted the school to look its best but to suck up and look good in front of teachers and the parents. The one teacher she helped the most was Mr Gene, our Pokémon Trainer teacher. He taught us all the basics to being a Pokémon trainer and his class was one of the most important classes in Pokémon School. He was also an old perv who has a thing for young pretty girls. So one day after being tormented by Merisa someone (It wasn't me by the way I prefer more up close and personal approach to these kinds of things) made up the rumour that she was Mr Gene's... toy. Of course the second she heard the rumour herself, Merisa threw the biggest hissy fit. So after a lot of yelling, fake crying and school speeches the problem was fixed. Though the stink of being labelled a slut, never truly left Merisa's mind. Oh course I just had to open some old wounds. Oh Areus, I'm so fucked.

"What did you say you stupid little t..." Her sentence was cut off by a whooshing and blur of green. If anyone was to walk into the room at that exact point they were surely in for shock. Because they stood a group of wide eyed and opened mouth teens, staring at another teenager as she chocked and gagged on leaves. Merisa was chocking on leaves. My eyes turned to Atlas who had somehow managed to escape his Pokémon ball. His eyes where a blazed with fury and little smirk was pasted on his face.

"Atlas what the hell," I cried has Shyla tried to help Merisa clean her throat of the greenery, "you can't just leave your Pokémon ball and chock people with leaves" even if they are a stupid cow I added as an afterthought.

"_She was being disrespectful to you and as your Pokémon it's my duty to protect you from any harm be it physical, verbal or emotional" _was his swift reply. I was dumbfound. It was only this morning that he had told me he hatred battling and fighting, now he was attacking Merisa. Furthermore for my honour as well. I was so confused.

"But you said that you don't battle" I inquired, "how is that" I pointed at Merisa has she gasped in air (looking at lot like a Magikarp I might add) and the small pile of leaves on the floor at her feet "ok?"

"_I never said I didn't battle, only that I don't enjoy it" _He was completely clam again like he had not just almost killed my rival. Talk about mood swings.

"That's it" came a hoarse voice from behind me. Merisa had finally managed to cough up all the leaves in her throat. She came marching up to me and Atlas shoving poor Shyla who had been trying to help her out of the way. "I'm going to kill you and you stupid little plant" she was right up in my face now and I could smell her breathe. She looked savage, like she wanted to wrap her hands around my throat and throttle me. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Merisa stop it" Shyla yelled. She was crying. Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks, has Patrick held and tried to sooth her. She was crying and it was because Merisa (well and me to but only a little). It was all her fault. I snapped and did something completely stupid but absolutely worth it. I punched her. Oh and didn't it feel good. The feeling of her flesh against my clenched fist and the sound of her nose breaking brought a thrill to me only Pokémon battling could. I was feeling pretty boss, until she slapped me right across my face. I was a bought to rip out her pretty blonde hair when someone shoved me onto Shyla's bed and pinned me down under their body. Normally in this situation I would say that this whole thing was pretty kinky but at the moment I was after blood. It turned out while Merisa and I were trying to kill each other, Shyla had gone for help. This left Suzanne, Patrick, Mel and Atlas to break up the fight. Suzanne and Atlas were the ones who had tackled me onto the bed while both Patrick and Mel held Merisa back. After a few seconds of screaming bloody murder and death threats both me and Merisa calmed down enough for our bodyguards to loosen their grip on us but not enough to let us get back to ripping each other throats out.

Pokémon

"You two were acting like little children" scolded Mr Danti. Our fight had attracted the action of both Shyla's and Merisa parents who had come running. Mr Danti had light brown hair and greyish-blue eyes and has a slightly chubby body, while Mrs Danti had honey blonde hair and pretty green eyes and was skinny as a stick. It was quite clear were the girls got their good looks from. Mr and Mrs Danti were really cool and quite nice.

"I expected better from you two" Mrs Danti finished off for Mr Danti. They were one of those couple who just knew what the other was thinking. Ah true love. Both Merisa and I were seething after how fight and weren't listening to her parent's gone about how disappointed there were. I hadn't broken her nose like I thought, I had only cracked it but it was still bad enough to bleed even though the bleeding had now stoped. The red hand mark on my face where Merisa had slapped me hurt like hell but wasn't life threatening. All up, I believe I was the winner of our little spat. Merisa had clearly come to the same conclusion, her eyes told me I might have won the battle but not the war. Bring it on bitch. I was planning my next move when Mr Danti said something that caught my attention.

"You two are of age now and are allowed to have official Pokémon battles, why on earth are still getting in to punch ups?"

Why hadn't I thought of that? Beating Merisa in a Pokémon battle would be so much more satisfying then damaging her pretty little face. We were the best students in Pokémon School. Neither one of us better than the other. Equal. But now we could finally see who the better trainer was. I smile crossed my face as I held up Atlas's Pokéball.

"I Rose-Mary White challenge you Merisa Danti to a Pokémon Battle".


	4. First Battle

Merisa was up in a flash, with her Chimchar's Pokéball in hand. "I accept your change, there's no point in turning down an easy win"

"Yea, an easy win for me that is" I retorted. We were both ready and were about to throw our representative Pokéball's into battle when Mrs Danti intervened.

"Stop!" she yelled, "You will not be, destroying my house over some stupid little disagreement" she began "furthermore Mr Danti and myself still haven't finished discussing you poor behaviour" she added. She was about to continue on with her rant when Mr Danti spoke up.

"Dear I believe that by letting the girls to constipate in this battle will help resolute they ah… ill-will of each other" he implied. "Fat chance" Merisa mumbled under her breathe, Mr Danti shot her an irritated look before continuing on "as I was saying, I also see this as a superb opportunity for two to get some hands on experience at being real trainers" he concluded. I guess that's were Merisa gets her bullshitting skills from. I could see Mrs Danti mulling the idea over in her head. I could read her face just as well as I could that of Shyla's, she believed him. She believed that with this battle all the hatred between Merisa and I would just go away. That's how good Mr Danti was at convincing people. He was so good at it he could get his wife of twenty pulse years to believe that just one battle would make a lifetime of hate go away. Hey I couldn't blame her, I almost believe him myself. However unlike Mrs Danti I know it won't happen. Because unlike her I could see the truth. That truth being that her daughter is the devils incarnate. "So what do you think Polly?" Mr Danti asked his wife.

"Umm... I guess its ok dear" in a heartbeat both Merisa and I were standing, Pokéballs draw and positioned ready to throw. I was about to scream out an awesome battle cry when Mrs Danti cut across me "But not in my house" she screeched.

Pokémon

There are many perks to beginning rich. Such as a big, beautiful house right on the coastline, private jets, the most fashionable clothes and your own private Pokémon arena. The Danti family had it all plus some. Our little party had moved outside and we were now on our way to their private arena. The arena was located at the edge of the family's back yard. It was on a 45˚ degree angle with the west side facing the sea while the south side was lined by a grandstand. A ring of high hedges surround the arena; from the north-west corner all the way around to the south-west corner. This was to hide it and the disagreements that were being dissolved from the view of any nosily neighbours. The arena itself was about the same size of three tennis courts laid side by side. It was simple sand court with chalk outlines and was surrounded by a one metre high concrete wall. Normally the Danti's private referee would be called into come and watch any battle that takes place but seeing as he had called in sick today Patrick was taking his place this time around.

"The rules for this battle are as follows" Patrick announced, "each trainer will be able any one of their Pokémon, the battle will end when one of participating Pokémon is unable to fight or is record by their trainer" he continued, "there will be no time limit for this battle, do you agree with these rules" he asked.

"I agree" I called out in reply. Patrick turned his attention towards Merisa who showed her agreement with a nod of her head.

"Let the battle begin" Patrick cried out.

I launched Atlas's Pokéball high into air whilst screaming "Come on out Atlas, it's time to play". This was followed by Merisa suddenly yelling out "It's time to burn" has she followed suit in throwing her Pokéball into air. The two balls fly straight up into sky before falling back towards the earth. They then hit the ground simultaneously which was followed by a bust of a bright red light that then took on the forms of our representative Pokémon.

"Nice battle cry" Merisa sneered "are you like two or something you idiot"

"That's good coming from the girl whose battle cry was related to her only Pokémon's typing" I retorted.

"At least Damien is a proper Pokémon unlike your stupid, little brown rat and chicken of a Turtwig"

"While you little…"

"Girls!" Mr Danti shouted, "I have already given you a second change today, I will not be giving you a third" he starred us down to make sure we got what saying.

"Sorry, Sir" I apologised before sticking my tongue out at my rival. Merisa's reply to my amazing show maturity was an irritated look and the mouthing of the words 'suck up'. During this vocal battle of wits our two Pokémon were getting friendly.

"_So you're my opponent?" _Damien asked Atlas as he eyed him up and down_ "looks like my first official win is going to be a piece of cake"_

"_I can see your just as cocky and full yourself as your arrogant trainer" _was Atlas bored reply.

"_Watch what you're saying you walking pot plant, I doubt you want me to burn you with my blazing fire!" _the fire type yelled back as the fire on his tail flared up_ "Merisa and I will put you and your wimp of trainer in your place"._

"_Why you hot-headed pig!" _Atlas roared in rage _"How dare you insult a lady!"_

"_Ha" Damien laughed "your trainer is anything but a lady she…" but before he could finish his insult a bombardment of sharp leaves hit him smack in the middle of his face._

"Guys your Pokémon are trying to kill each other!" cried out Shyla. Merisa and I stopped our glare off and turned our attention back to our Pokémon just in time to see Damien launch a Ember attack at Atlas who in return dodge it with the easy and the grace of a Glameow. I heard some say "trainer like Pokémon" before returning my attention back to battle in front of me. Merisa had Damien dishing out countless Embers in attempt to burn Atlas. At the moment he was dodging them with easy but I knew sooner or later he won't be able to he keep up with the faster Pokémon. I needed a plan.

"Don't let him hit you" I cried out. What a brilliant plan if I say so myself.

"_I know that"_ he wailed in reply just managing to doge the hot embers.

I was thinking of way to turn the tide on Merisa when she gave Damien a new order.

"Use scratch, I believe that dear Rosie needs some help with some weeds" she jeered. Damien was more than happy to complete his new order has flew towards the now exhausted Atlas. With no energy to run poor Atlas could do nothing but sit and wait for the on slaughter to come. Atlas gave a cry of pain as the first of many hits began to rain down on his small body. I was freaking out. The pressure of a real battle was almost too much for me. What am I suppose too do? Atlas is too tired to escape, and isn't strong enough to bit Damien head on. I should have used Herman instead I'm so stupid.

"Damien enough" I looked up in shock. Was Merisa showing me pity?

"_Whatever boss"_ Damien shrugged, _"I told you we would you two in your place"_ he sneered at Atlas.

"Your Pokémon is too weak to battle anymore recall him and get your pathetic ass out of my sight" she sneered at me. There goes the pity idea. But she was right even though it pained me to attempt it. Atlas was too weak to battle.

"Come back buddy you did a great job" I said as I held up his Pokéball to return him back to safety.

"_No wait" _Atlas moaned as he pushed himself back up,_ "I'm not giving up yet". _I could see that there was a flame in his eye. The flame of the strong-willed. He was trying to prove himself, even though he didn't enjoy battling he wanted to prove himself as Pokémon. As a consequence of strong-will as well as his injuries Atlas managed to active his ability.

"Overgrown" I gasped before I grin grew on my face, "we're not at of this yet" I yelled at Merisa. "Tackle" I cried out as Merisa and Damien looked up in shock. Atlas charged into Damien sending him flying, "Razor Leaf" I ordered before the Monkey Pokémon and his trainer could recover from their shock. Sharp leaves slammed into the fire type cutting into him and coursing him to curse.

"Don't take that shit" yelled Merisa worry pasted on her face, "hit it with Ember" she ordered. She honestly thought it was going to be that easy.

"Atlas use Withdraw and Razor Leaf at the same time" I could see the confusion on his face but the bond between us was growing and he knew I had a plan and he trusted me to help him. I just hoped it would work. The embers were quickly racing towards Atlas has he pulled himself in side of his shell. He then began to shoot leaves from each of the openings in the shell coursing him to spin around. The spinning of his shell and with the help of the coastal wind coursed atlas to become the base of a small whirlwind. I jumped and hooted as the embers got caught in the wind and were blown out.

"What the hell?" cried Merisa as Damien tried again and failed at hitting Atlas with Ember.

"Go Rose-Mary, go Atlas you can beat her" Suzanne and Mel cheered from the grandstand.

"Use Scratch and knock that stupid turtle out" Merisa ordered Damien. The Monkey Pokémon began sprinted towards the whirlwind that was Atlas. His claws began to glow a pale red, as he readies himself to strike. Screaming a battle cry the Monkey Pokémon threw himself threw the wind and slammed his claw down onto Atlas shell. The results of his efforts were not what Merisa or Damien were aiming for. The force Damien had gathered was transferred into Atlas who in return was sent flying towards the concrete wall. On impact with the wall Atlas gathered even more momentum and was sent flying back at Damien who taken by surprise and was completely unrepaired for the now flying grass type. Atlas slammed into Damien who in return was sent flying and then was finished up by a quick Razer Leaf. This was all followed by complete silence.

Then Patrick yelled out "Damien is unable to battle, Rose-Mary and Atlas are the winners"


End file.
